


A Love of Strong Women

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Mentor/Protégé, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenko Chabashira, during her first anger-management meeting, falls for her team leader. Even if it might be difficult, she decides to try and get to know her. With help, of course.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Love of Strong Women

Near the beginning of Tenko's high school life, her mother decided that, for various reasons, she needed some form of therapy. Whether it was her outbursts at school, her troubles with making friends, or anything in between, Tenko was in no way well off socially. After a few talks with doctors (that Tenko specifically asked to be women), it was determined that keeping herself calmed down was the issue. 

And that brings us up to now: Tenko hesitantly standing in the doorway of the Hope's Peak Additional Services Section. Her mother was insistent, believing that meeting with like-minded people her age would help her in some way. Tenko decided to practice the most integral part of the honorable and fair art of Neo-Akido, that being to slap herself in the face over and over until she was prepared. After around four times, she couldn't stay outside any longer.

Finding her way through the various halls wasn't too difficult, due to all the signs. Grief counselling, one-on-one therapy sessions, and finally, anger management. One step in, and her worries were at an all time high.

Everything in there was shatter proof. Of course, there were simple things, such as the springy, soft carpet, but there were also pillows duct taped to a lamp. Only three other kids were there, two guys and a girl, all seated on the floor in a far-apart circle. Tenko didn't recognize one of the boys, but she had met the other, Gonta Gokuhara. Sure, he was a male, but he was pleasant. Tenko also noticed Celestia Ludenburg, who she knew from a few interviews on the news. She immediatly knew who she'd try and sit next to.

No one paid Tenko much attention as she made her way to the seat next to Celestia, besides a polite little wave from Gonta. Tenko sat, crossing her legs. She glanced over at Celestia, who's legs were covered entirely by her extravagant dress. Her eyes were closed.

"Hi, you're Celestia Ludenbu-"

"Shush."

Tenko jumped a little, quietly looking back down to the floor. Celestia slowly rose her head, before turning to Tenko and speaking with an overbearing French accent.

"My apologies, I have quite a few things on my mind, at ze moment." 

Tenko perked up a little, doing nothing to hide her excitement. She extended a hand. "Tenko Chabashira, nice to meetcha! I've actually heard of you before, believe it o-"

Celestia stuck up a finger to silence her, which took immediate effect. "You... talk too much."

Tenko's eyes widened for a second, hand still extended. Celestia slowly reached out, using one finger to put her hand down for her.

"Look, I understand how one of ze common persons may desire to learn my reason for being here, however," Celestia tilted her head up for the sole purpose of looking downward at Tenko, "zis is unacceptable, no? Unless if you can somehow, say, prove yourself to be worthy of zis information... doubtful."

Tenko put a finger up, about to fire back with something, but Celestia's boldness was simply too strong. She stood up, dragging her feet to a different spot on the floor. She didn't necessarily want to sit near anyone anymore, so she chose a lone spot near the middle.

After enough time, someone else audibly entered the room. Tenko would've looked, but she couldn't bring herself to. All of her focus was on the goth in the corner. The figure stood up at the front of the class, loudly sorting through a folder. Tenko slowly started looking up as they began talking.

"Hi, um... this is the anger management class, correct?"

Tenko was finally able to lift her eyes to them. "Yep, are you a stude-"

She stopped, choking on her words. Tenko was attracted to a lot of girls, but never one that fit her type so well. She felt gross for staring, but _jeez, her arms._ The entire girl was, from head to toe, full of lean muscle, covered only by a tight white shirt and worn out shorts. Of course, she was conventionally attractive in many ways, but Tenko immediatly latched onto the idea of using her impossibly firm stomach as a pillow...

"Hey, you're kinda droolin'."

Tenko jumped awake, the other girl having gotten much closer. "Ah, um, yeah! Haha, I just... yeah."

"Oh, nice! I think you said I was in the right place, so I gotta introduce myself."

She walked up to a whiteboard, scribbling something on it. After stepping back, she erased and rewrote it several times, finally arriving at some somewhat-decent handwriting. "Akane Owari," it read.

"Sooooo, I'm gonna be your instructor, sorta. Hope's Peak is a little understaffed, so they're taking ultimates as volunteers."

Tenko nodded along as she talked, her hands grasped firmly to her own cheeks. _Instructor? I'm supposed to prove I can be calm around her? Around all that? How?_

Akane gathered their names, writing them on the board. Gonta Gokuhara, Tenko Chabashira, Celestia Ludenburg, and Mondo Owada, apparently. 

"Alright, so first, no, you don't gotta call me Miss Owari, I'm basically still a student."

Tenko shot a hand to her head in salute. "Y-yes, Misses Owari!"

Akane continued outlining the ground rules, talking mostly with her hands. Tenko tried to rip her eyes away, but the clearly exposed cleavage she had tried oh-so hard to respectfully avoid was calling her name. Luckily, covering her eyes with her hands did a good enough job. 

"Aaaaaand that's it! So, we'll go in alphabet order, if we don't have any volunteers, of course."

There were none, so Akane went first, telling them the summarized version of her life story. Tenko struggled to pay attention, but that was no longer a challenge when Akane got into the middle of everything. The favors she agreed with to feed her family, the things she had to do... it was far more than Tenko could've expected. 

"Anyway, that's about it. I guess I just never really lost the drive, and I get kinda upset easy." Akane bowed, before laughing heartily to herself. She scratched her cheek, awkwardly looking around. "But, uh... Does anyone have a watch?"

Celestia spoke up from the corner. "You were... thirty minutes late, and you talked for twenty five, I believe. Zis leaves us with five minutes."

"Ohhhhhh... sorry, can we all keep this going next meeting?"

Everyone nodded, standing up to leave. Tenko made a point to stay behind, watching Akane tidy up some papers.

"Hey, um... ma'am?" Tenko twiddled her thumbs, barely able to meet her eyes.

"Ah, what's up?"

Tenko racked her brain for a conversation starter, so she went for the first thing she could think of.

"You're a... What's your ultimate?"

Akane chuckled, leaning against a wall. "Ultimate Gymnast, you?"

Tenko planted her feet, lifting her hands in the most dangerous Neo-Akido pose she knew. "Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Akido Master! But, like... it's not really Akido, technically..."

She nervously scratched the back of her head, before being grabbed by the shoulders.

"Oh, you're a fighter? That's so cool! Can we spar sometime?" Akane shook her a bit as she spoke.

Tenko froze up, her arms crossed. "Uh... y-yeah..."

Akane put on a wide grin, slugging her on the shoulder. "Great! Oh, lemme give you my number..."

She rummaged around in her pockets, pulling out a pencil and spare paper. After scratching it down, she stuck it in Tenko's hand. "Call me whenever you wanna meet up, I'd love to see whatcha got!"

Tenko, still stuck in the same spot, saw Akane head over to the door. "Seeya! Oh, and you better practice, or I'll pound ya!"

"Haha... yeah... pound me..."

Tenko stayed in the same place for a few minutes. _I can't just like, text her, can I?_ Regardless, she shook it off, giddily walking outside. Tenko's mom wasn't quite there yet, so she waited against the side of the building. 

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out if the text was a good idea, but...

"Ah, hello Chabashira."

Tenko jumped, planting her feet in defense. The girl in front of her put her hands up. "Zis is unnecessary, Chabashira. I do not intend to fight you." 

Celestia huffed, crossing her arms. "I wanted to let you know, how should I put it... how _obvious_ you were being in there."

Tenko squinted angrily at her. "I don't need to take this from you, y'know!"

"Well, zat is no issue. If I may be clear, I'm here to help you in your... _interesting..._ little venture."

She handed over an ornate business card, listing her phone number, email, social media profiles, and about ten other things. 

Tenko turned around, shoving the card in her pocket. "Hey, I'm not talking to you anymore! Plus, why would you even want to help me? That... that just doesn't seem like you."

Celestia walked away, speaking over her shoulder. "Maybe I'm just wanting to be nice? I cannot be as selfish as you assume, I'm sure."

She vanished behind the building. Tenko pulled out the card again, putting both numbers she had received into her contacts. 

She searched up Celestia's profile. It was public, as well as verified. Tenko examined it further. There were mountains of pictures. Celestia in dresses, swimsuits, and so on. Tenko made a note to look at the swimsuit ones later. A lot of her posts were videos of Celestia on various talk shows. Tapping on one...

"Yes, zis is true! You wouldn't expect it, but ze boys and girls really do fall for zat... as simple as it seems."

Tenko quickly read the description. _Another clip from my latest guest appearance. Many thanks to my followers. Who knew I'd be so naturally talented at something as silly as dating advice?_

 _"_ Oh..." She puffed out her cheeks. _Sure, she was a jerk, but if she got on talkshows for just advice... and I can get it for free..._

Tenko stuck a fist to her chest. "Alright, Celestia Ludenburg. I'll try." She quickly sent a message.

_-I think I'm interested_

She got a reply almost instantly.

_-Of course. I expect you at my home tomorrow. Dress nice, and maybe I'll say something useful._

Tenko sent a thumbs up, and turned her phone off. She was going to need some good pants, but maybe, if this went well, she could get some genuinely good information.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on this being my first fic with a whole lotta chapters, wish me luck. Thanks for reading!


End file.
